


斑 24

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: 伯爵咕哒（R18部分）





	斑 24

###

 

两人贴得极近，在这并不宽敞的沙发上肢体的摩擦带着异常的潮热。除了肩头的绷带，藤丸立香不着片缕地趴在爱德蒙的身下，男人的长指带着润滑的液体灵活地在他的身体进出，却又用膝盖占据着沙发的两侧不让他本能地张开大腿。

藤丸立香发出断断续续地呻吟，内壁被迫的去挤压入侵物让对方轻而易举地就摸到自己的敏感点，然后所有柔软的褶皱都被一一触碰。

“这样，这样不行……你、你让我起来。”

下腹汇聚起的热流让他的腰忍不住下塌，手臂却被压在前方无法进行自我纾解，仿佛快要临近高潮的时候藤丸立香无力地叫着埃德蒙，背脊弓成一道曲线，脖子高高扬起。

“不、不要玩了……”因为腿张不开，后穴仿佛被手指塞得又紧又满，合着肠液与润滑剂一进一出，令人羞耻的水声就像是自己在发出水一样，还带着一种微妙的失禁的错觉。但光靠手指总有着那么些不足，欲望被憋在腹部里疯狂乱窜，身体发软得像是要化成一滩不成形的液体。

藤丸立香喘着气，颤巍巍地叫道，眼角都忍不住红了起来，“喂……”

这一声叫得又软又哑，连出声人自己都吓了一跳，压在他背后的爱德蒙没有说话，轻轻地咬了一口他的后颈，顺着他的意把手指给抽了出去。

爱德蒙扶起他，轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴角，“自己坐上来，小心你的肩膀。”

敢情骑乘就对他有好处是吗！

红着眼睛的藤丸立香在难得的间隙里疯狂吐槽，比手指更加强势而滚烫的硬物很快便抵在他的臀缝，轻轻蹭着那挂着水渍的微有红肿的穴口。

“唔……”他发出了不满的鼻音，双臂挽住了爱德蒙的肩背，去找他亲吻。

那硬物一下便顶了进来，又深又重，体位上的加成让藤丸立香几乎眼前一黑，带着哭腔的呻吟又很快被对方吞咽进肚，意志力全然崩塌，他抽搐地咬着爱德蒙的唇瓣，隐约尝到了锈一般的味道。

有了血的刺激，男人修长而有力的手指再度沿着大腿深处狠狠地压进了柔软的皮肤，把那里掐得又红又斑驳，两人的唇舌继续煽情地纠缠在一起。只要身上的人因为被进入侵犯而双腿挣动，他便紧扣着对方的大腿和腰，堵住呜咽的同时将人往下摁着，让他那泛着情欲色彩的身体把自己一口一口吞得更深。

肠道被苛责地止不住蠕动收缩，藤丸立香觉得自己要死了。

 

 

 

“慢、慢点……疼……啊……”

虽说是踏踏实实地睡了一觉，但是这一个月来发生的一连串倒霉事的余波可不是一觉就能了事的，所以现下真正做起爱来，没一会儿就被累得不行。

更别说是骑乘位。

情欲的气味达到一个令人恍惚的程度，完全坐下来之后藤丸立香就迎来了第一发的高潮，剧烈的快感令被满足的后穴发出欢愉的反馈，疲惫的涌现又让这个身体的高潮格外绵长，他的肠壁不由自主地绞紧对方入侵的凶器，更加紧贴着对方的怀抱，在那怀抱中颤抖不已，抽着气连一句完整的话都说不出来。

灵魂出窍估计也就这般了。因为接下来爱德蒙可不会好心地放过他，他从自己的怀里轻轻扯开半身还浸在高潮中的藤丸立香，就着自己欲望被挤压的快感，毫不留情地继续自己的索取。

他说的的确是实话，他喜欢藤丸立香，也喜欢和他做爱，因为不论这人有再多秘密，在床上也肯定是最原本的模样。

阵阵收紧的肠壁被粗长的性器撑开，前列腺一下被自下而上地疯狂摩擦，辣痛和酥麻的快感仿佛无止境地在身体内蔓延，藤丸立香的小腹酸麻得发疼，生理性的泪水如同断了线的珠子顺着扬起的脸颊往下掉落。

“哭了？”在毫不停歇地顶弄间，爱德蒙抹开立香的眼角。

除了嘴唇，他还像是一只雄兽在猎物身上留下记号那般，捧着藤丸立香的后脑勺，在对方的脖子胸口上都留下一串青紫的痕迹。豆大的汗珠沿着两人身体的轮廓滑下，欲望的高热仿佛要将两人的骨胳隔着那层薄薄的皮肤和肉体融在一起。

“你……”跪着的膝盖被有些粗糙的沙发布面磨得发红，两人结合的地方一片滑腻，过分密集的抽插中时不时会带着一次重重的顶入，像是要将他钉死一般的撞击，藤丸立香哭叫地发声，抓着爱德蒙的背部忍不住下手去挠，声音都变了几个调，“是不是，在……呜啊，在生气啊！”

他最后的尾音简直拔了一个调，男人再度压着他，不管不顾地让他的小穴一气吞吃到底。承受的身体瞬间又紧绷到一个极致，极其强烈的侵犯与疼爱逼得身体的主人几乎都说不出话来，张大着嘴只能发出喝喝的气音。

“生气？”爱德蒙气息不稳地回答他，“或许吧。”

他吻着他雪白的脖颈，在上面留下一个个咬得有些狠的红印，想到那时藤丸立香救下他之后，也就像现在这般被他用更狠的力道咬着，那是一场激烈的性事，说是强暴也不足为过，但能让那双带着刀的锋芒的湖蓝色双眼因为疼痛和快感变得朦胧、迷茫不已，他每每回忆起来都能在抱歉之中窥到自己赤裸的欲望。

这个人的确弱小无比，身为携斑者的自己只要稍一用力的压制就能让他动弹不得。

可他藏在这躯壳之中的灵魂却不一样，爱德蒙唐泰斯曾在对方举枪所走的短短几步中看到了他的光，并且为之深深着迷。

最后爱德蒙重重的一顶，沿着脊椎奔涌而上的性快感像是炸开在身体的每一处，震得人头皮发麻。大汗淋漓的两人在同一时间里一起达到了高潮，被内射的刺激不小，搞得藤丸立香又是哭着抖着收紧四肢，死死地将头埋在对方的肩膀上，眼前都是混乱的白光。

 

 

 

时钟的指针正好划过昼夜交替的一瞬，远处的天边泛起了红而氤氲的白光。

情事结束后好一会儿，始终相拥的两人黏糊着没分开。听着对方胸膛中不太明显的鼓动声，喘着气的藤丸立香神志还有点不太清醒，扯着嘶哑的嗓子和哭腔趴在爱德蒙的肩头质问他：“我到底哪里招你惹你了嘛？”

抱着他的男人懒懒地应了一声，眼睛下意识地看到办公桌上的烟盒。

藤丸立香闹了：“说话！”

想要敷衍过去的爱德蒙叹了口气，安抚似地拍了拍他的背。

“是我在招惹你。”

 

 

tbc....

是啦我的游戏号名字就是在同步更新因为我觉得好玩w

霸总伯爵！（←六花语）写得我非常开心，从来都是打直球和做出来的


End file.
